My guardian angel has black wings
by Heibi
Summary: Malefoy pâlit. Il vit Hermione retirer de sa manche une toile d'araignée bleue. Il savait où on pouvait en trouver, car il côtoyait malgré lui ses petites bestioles depuis le début de l'année. Elles adoraient les coins sombres, leurs toiles brillantes attiraient les insectes crédules. La Sang-de-Bourbe Granger était entrée dans l'Armoire à Disparaître. Dramione Hors Collection
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous ! _

_L'idée de cette petite fic m'est venue comme ça, d'un coup, disons qu'il s'agissait d'une idée et qu'ensuite j'ai brodé autour pour créer le scénario. _

_C'est un petit cadeau en attendant __**Hysteria**__ qui prend un peu de temps, ainsi que les autres fics. J'espère que vous aimerez ce nouveau Dramione (il est déjà terminé, et ce sera très court) Je vous dis Bonne lecture à tous !_

_Heibi_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 1<span>

Le professeur Tycross claqua dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention et Drago Malefoy se détourna de son camarade Serpentard. Crabbe s'apprêta à dire quelque chose, mais déjà les professeurs demandaient le silence afin que le professeur explique le principe du transplanage, encore.

Tous l'écoutaient vanter les mérites du trois D pour la énième fois avec un long soupir.

Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Quelle plaisanterie, se disait le Serpentard, pressé d'en finir.

Effectivement, à part le désastreux incident de Susan Bones, et quelques désartibulements, personne n'avait réussi à transplaner encore. Néanmoins, les voilà tous encore debout, un cerceau par terre, à pivoter sur place de manière stupide.

Malefoy se sentait parfaitement ridicule. Autour de lui, les autres s'efforçaient de pivoter, certains avec rage, comme-ci la vitesse était un atout du transplanage. Cet idiot d'Ernie Mcmillan faisait des grands moulinets avec ses bras, apparemment désireux de s'envoler. Le visage de Crabbe était tendu par l'effort, et Goyle avait abandonné.

Ron Weasley, cet idiot, était cramoisi par l'effort, ce qui lui donnait l'effet d'un clown. Si Malefoy n'avait pas eu d'autres soucis en tête, il aurait bien charrié le Weasley. Harry Potter à côté, tournait sans grande conviction. Par contre, Hermione Granger avait fermé les yeux, concentrée par l'effort. Son visage dégageait la détermination de réussir, d'être la meilleure, comme toujours.

Sale Sang-de-Bourbe qui pirouettait sur place, les bras écartés.

Pansy lui lança une remarque qu'il entendit à peine. Il voulait que tout se termine, pour enfin retourner à ses affaires. Cette fichue Armoire était dure à réparer, et il avait suffisamment de retard pour…

CRAC !

Tout le monde fit volte-face, cherchant d'où provenait le bruit. Mais celui-ci n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde, et tous se regardèrent.

* * *

><p>Hermione se concentrait pour ne pas entendre les chuchotements incessants d'Harry qui débitait un flot continu de paroles à toute vitesse. Toujours sur le même sujet. C'était une de ses habitudes, à la Gryffondor, de faire cela, et aujourd'hui elle se rendait compte à quel point cela pouvait être pénible quand on devait le supporter.<p>

– Pour l'amour du ciel, Harry, ne peux-tu pas arrêter avec ça ? chuchota-t-elle, agacée.

– Tu avoueras que c'est plausible, rétorqua l'Elu en se mettant en position devant son cerceau à un mètre cinquante d'elle. Si Malefoy est dans la salle sur Demande, c'est certainement pour une mission que Voldemort lui a donnée.

– Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il n'était pas sûr que Malefoy porte la Marque des Ténèbres, objecta Hermone en tendant les bras devant elle. Et de toute manière, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire un mot, tu es censé te concentrer sur comment arracher à Slughorn son souvenir.

Et elle tourna la tête, pour lui signifier que la conversation était terminée. La mine renfrognée, Harry lâcha un soupir d'exaspération avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Ron, qui haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

– Et n'oubliez pas, répétait donc Wilkie Tycross d'une voix frêle pour la énième fois. Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Hermione se concentra et ferma les yeux. Cela ne pouvait pas être plus difficile que les calculs d'arithmancie. Elle pivota sur elle-même, mais rien ne se produisit.

– Eh ! Granger ! lança Pansy Parkinson à son encontre. Tu cherches à séduire un troll à te dandiner comme ça ?

La Gryffondor l'ignora superbement, et ferma à nouveau les yeux pour recommencer.

Destination…

_Cette saleté de Parkinson_…

Détermination…

… _avec sa tête de pékinois_…

Décision !

…_si elle pouvait disparaître parfois, qu'on n'entende plus sa voix de crécelle !_

Cette dernière pensée s'interposa malgré elle dans l'esprit d'Hermione qui pivota brusquement et disparut dans un craquement sonore. Tous se retournèrent.

– Elle a réussi, quelle chance ! tonna Ernie McMillan.

Il était impressionné, mais on détectait de l'amertume et de la jalousie dans sa voix. En effet, il avait beau se concentrer, il n'avait toujours pas réussi à transplaner. Ron cligna des yeux et s'enquit :

– Mais alors, où est-elle ?

Tous regardèrent le cerceau dans lequel Hermione était censée apparaître mais qui demeurait inexorablement vide.

– Elle a peut-être atterri dans une autre salle de classe ? suggéra Néville.

– C'est impossible, voyons, coupa le professeur Tycross qui venait d'apparaître derrière eux. Le professeur Dumbledore a délimité pour une heure exactement la possibilité de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, et uniquement entre les murs de la Grande Salle. Reprenons l'exercice.

Mais au bout d'une minute, les faits étaient là : Hermione n'était nulle part. Personne n'essaya à nouveau de transplaner avant que l'on ne sache où la Gryffondor avait atterri.

– Professeur McGonagall, s'enquit Seamus Finnigan, inquiet.

Cette fois, tous les élèves s'étaient arrêté et observaient la vieille sorcière qui arborait une mine soucieuse ne présageant rien de bon.

– Eh bien, comme l'a justement souligné ici présent, la Grande Salle seule a été délimitée.

– Si je puis me permettre, dit le professeur Rogue d'une voix doucereuse en s'avançant, c'est le professeur Slughorn qui s'est chargé de mettre ce sortilège en place selon les instructions du professeur Dumbledore, celui-ci étant pour le moment… indisposé.

– Doux Jésus, murmura le professeur Chourave, il vaudrait mieux s'entretenir avec lui dans ce cas.

Le professeur McGonagall hocha la tête et s'en alla aussitôt, le professeur Chourave sur ses taalons. Harry s'avança vers Rogue.

– Vous avez dit que Dumbledore est malade. Qu'est-ce qu'il a.

– Le _professeur_ Dumbledore, répliqua Rogue en toisant Harry avec dédain, ne souhaite pas que son état de santé soit communiqué à quiconque… et cela s'applique même au célèbre Potter.

Harry s'apprêtait à répliquer à son tour mais Rogue tourna les talons et s'en alla superbement, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire un mot.

– Hum, eh bien, dit le professeur Flitwick de sa voix fluette, je crois que nous allons ajourner la séance pour aujourd'hui. Que tous les élèves quittent la salle.

Harry le vit s'approcher du moniteur de transplanage pour l'inviter à le suivre.

– Allez, viens, suivons-les, lança Ron en lui attrapant le bras.

Il paraissait soucieux, et marchait vite. Harry eut toutes les peines du monde à le suivre.

* * *

><p>Autour d'elle, le silence complet, si différent des murmures de la Grande Salle. Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Il n'y avait pas de grande différence avec le fait de garder les yeux fermés : elle n'y voyait strictement rien, pas même son propre corps. D'ailleurs, elle se demandait si elle en avait encore un.<p>

Réfléchissons…

Ah oui, elle était en train de transplaner, et ensuite, plus rien.

– Harry ? Ron ? appela-t-elle, mais elle n'entendit pas sa propre voix.

Un début de panique se fit sentir. Avait-elle perdu ses cinq sens ? Avait-elle été désartibulée au point de laisser derrière elle son corps entier ? Ou alors… Etait-elle inconsciente ?

Hermione resta longtemps à réfléchir, battant des mains et des pieds pour sentir quelque chose, n'importe quoi, qui la ramènerait à la réalité. Soudain, le doux tintement d'une clochette parvint à ses oreilles. Puis des voix qui marmonnaient… des voix !

– Au secours ! hurla Hermione à pleins poumons. A l'aide, vous m'entendez ?

Mais les voix continuèrent sans interruption, le signe que personne ne l'avait entendue. Hermione recommença, bien qu'elle ne puisse entendre sa propre voix, mais subitement, le silence des ténèbres s'installa à nouveau. La Gryffondor n'entendait plus rien. Elle tenta de marcher au hasard, mais bougeait-elle vraiment les jambes ? Elle ne le savait pas, elle ne sentait aucune différence.

Au bout d'un moment – minutes ? heures ? Elle n'avait plus aucune notion du temps – il lui sembla distinguer quelqu'un grommeler dans sa barbe. Elle fit une énième tentative, mais là encore, comme les fois précédentes, les ténèbres engloutirent la voix.

* * *

><p>– <em>Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises<em>, murmura Harry en tapotant la carte du Maraudeur de sa baguette.

Ils étaient dans une classe vide, où ils s'étaient isolés après avoir entendu la conversation des professeurs.

Le professeur Slughorn avait accueilli le corps enseignant le nez rouge, signe qu'il s'était servi de généreuse quantité de Whisky Pur Feu depuis ce matin. Tapis derrière une vieille commode, Harry avait déroulé une Oreille-à-Rallonge que lui et Ron s'était passés successivement.

– Bien sûr que j'ai délimité la zone de transplanage selon les instructions du professeur Chourave pour la leçon ! avait-il protesté, offusqué qu'on l'accuse.

– Le professeur Dumbledore, avait-on rectifié.

– Et pourtant une élève à disparue.

Le professeur McGonagall semblait furieuse.

Ron était en train d'enrouler la ficelle de l'Oreille-à-Rallonge et fit remarquer, maussade :

– Il est difficile de croire que ce soit le même prof qui m'ait concocté un philtre d'amour sans aucune erreur. Slughorn n'avait pas délimité la zone de transplanage à la Grande Salle, mais à l'école toute entière ! On aurait pu se désartibuler n'importe où ! Tu imagines découvrir une jambe comme ça à la bibliothèque ?

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé. Au moins, Hermione était encore dans le château, et il l'espérait. Alerte, il avait entièrement déplié la carte du Maraudeur pour la chercher. Ron avait fourré l'Oreille-à-Rallonge dans sa poche et chercha avec Harry.

Mais le résultat fut étonnamment décevant.

– C'est impossible, murmura Harry, dépité.

– Attention, quelqu'un arrive ! chuchota Ron en pointant sur la carte le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Tycross qui se dirigeaient vers eux.

– _Méfait accompli_ ! dit Harry en tapotant la carte de sa baguette qui se replia toute seule.

Tous deux sortirent de la salle, l'air de rien.

– Potter ! Weasley ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? aboya McGonagall, de mauvaise humeur. Vous avez un cours de botanique qui commence dans cinq minutes !

* * *

><p>Cette fois, elle ne criait plus, se sentant presque mourir lentement… les voix avaient repris, et Hermione se surprit à écouter.<p>

– Je crois que j'ai un article similaire à votre…

– Je ne suis pas venue pour voir tes babioles, vieux dégoûtant ! grogna la voix d'une femme. Comment cela se présente ?

– Si vous insistez… Venez la voir.

Des bruits de pas qui semblaient se rapprocher d'elle. Hermione se sentit partir. Elle avait du mal à respirer.

– Je vois… et vous dites que vous ne voyez pas toujours la totalité des objets qui atterrissent là-dedans ?

Aucune réponse. L'homme avait sûrement hoché la tête en signe d'affirmation ou de dénégation. Mais Hermione était certaine d'avoir déjà entendu ses voix. Elle aurait bien médité dessus, mais son problème d'asphyxie devenait de plus en plus sérieux.

– Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, siffla la femme.

– Allez le dire à votre cher neveu ! rétorqua l'homme.

– Le Seigneur des Ténèbres…

– Taisez-vous donc ! coupa à nouveau l'homme d'une voix fébrile. Les Aurors surveillent le moindre recoin de la rue ! Vous voulez donc retourner à Azkaban ?

Soudain, Hermione comprit avec horreur où elle était. Montague avait subi la même expérience l'année dernière. Mon dieu, elle allait mourir si elle ne réagissait pas bientôt !

Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Et elle pivota dans les ténèbres.

* * *

><p>– J'espère qu'elle va bien, disait Neville Londubat à Harry et Ron qui hochèrent la tête, sans grande conviction.<p>

Neville, laissé pour compte, avait fait équipe avec eux en botanique afin de s'occuper d'une plante vénéneuse particulièrement tenace. Les compétences du jeune homme en botanique aidaient grandement Harry et Ron, dont les bras étaient emprisonnés par les feuilles souples de la plante.

– Apparemment, elle serait encore dans le château, marmonna Ron. Mais on ne sait pas où. Les professeurs sont en train de la chercher.

– C'est étrange, marmonna Harry. Aie !

Ron, dans le désir de couper les tiges, lui avait sans faire exprès planté le sécateur dans le bras.

– Allons, allons, , ne la malmenez pas ainsi, lança le professeur Chourave. Vous devez apprendre à apprivoiser la plante.

– Si elle n'essayait pas de me broyer les os, bougonna le roux à voix basse.

Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Plus loin, Malefoy faisait équipe avec Crabbe et Goyle, et leurs disputes semblaient avoir repris. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il complotait ?

* * *

><p>L'atterrissage fut brutal, et, projetée en avant, Hermione s'écrasa sur quelque chose de dur. Mais peu lui importait. De l'air !<p>

Elle inspira bruyamment et longuement pendant de nombreuses minutes. Elle avait bien failli y rester.

Sous ses yeux, qui clignaient pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, elle vit danser un amas considérable d'objets divers et poussiéreux. Hermione se retenait avec peine à ces choses, et quand elle se redressa, elle vit que sa robe était couverte de poussière blanche et de toiles d'araignées bleues. En les retirant machinalement, elle fit volte-face et contempla, hagarde, l'endroit d'où elle était sortie.

L'Armoire à Disparaître… Si Hermione n'avait pas su transplaner, elle serait certainement morte. Comment avait-elle atterri là-dedans ? pensa-t-elle en reprenant sa route d'un pas chancelant. Elle se rappela l'histoire de Montague et grimaça tout en tentant de s'ôter les moutons coincés dans ses cheveux. Une autre pensée la traversa soudain : Arriverait-elle à trouver son chemin dans ce labyrinthe géant et se repérer enfin sur l'endroit où elle se trouvait ?

* * *

><p>– Hermione !<p>

Ron et Harry entrèrent en trombe à l'intérieur de l'infirmerie où Hermione était debout, rassurant Mme Pomfresh sur son état.

Elle se tourna vers elle, et les conforta aussitôt.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien. Combien de temps est-ce que j'ai disparu ?

– Au moins trois quarts d'heure, répondit Mme Pomfresh. Tu peux aller reprendre des forces et manger dans la Grande Salle. Mais si tu te sens mal…

Hermione hocha la tête et la remercia, accompagnée de ses amis

– Où est-ce que tu as atterri ? s'enquit aussitôt Ron alors qu'ils descendaient l'escalier, passant devant Peeves qui dévissait un lustre.

– Je crois que c'est à cause de Parkinson, répondit Hermione, signe qu'elle avait réfléchi à l'explication la plus plausible. J'ai transplané en me disant que j'aimerais la voir pourrir dans le néant. Et je crois que du coup, je me suis retrouvée dans le néant. J'ai heureusement réussi à transplaner correctement pour revenir et je suis revenue dans la Salle sur Demande.

– Tu as atterri dans la Salle sur Demande ? coupa Harry. Voilà pourquoi on ne te voyait pas sur la carte du Maraudeur.

Les Gryffondors qui étaient groupés devant la Grande Salle s'approchèrent aussitôt d'elle avec des cris de surprise quand ils la virent débarquer.

* * *

><p>– Tiens, la Sang-De-Bourbe a refait surface, nota Pansy Parkinson d'un ton dédaigneux.<p>

Malefoy tourna la tête vers l'arrivante qui, accompagnée de Ron et d'Harry, était accueillie par tous les Gryffondors. Il nota la poussière blanche qui recouvrait sa robe de sorcière et en grimaça. Quelle fille dégoûtante.

Tous voulaient savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, plus par curiosité que par inquiétude. Hermione omit la part de Parkinson ainsi que les voix qu'elle avait entendu, donnant le moins possible de détails.

– … et je suis arrivée dans la… enfin, dans un labyrinthe remplis d'objets en tout genre, dit Hermione, car les professeurs étaient là.

Malefoy se figea. Un labyrinthe ? Il se tourna vers elle, des sueurs froides dans la nuque. Se pouvait-il qu'elle…

Non, fit une voix dans sa tête, objective. Ce labyrinthe est immense, jamais elle n'aurait prêté attention à…

– Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien, soupira Ron, soulagé.

Il voulut lui faire un câlin mais se retira très vite avec un hoquet d'horreur.

– Une toile d'araignée ! s'écria-t-il, écœuré.

Cette fois, Malefoy pâlit. Il vit Hermione lever les yeux au ciel et retirer de sa manche une toile d'araignée bleue. Il connaissait très bien où on pouvait en trouver, car il côtoyait malgré lui ses petites bestioles depuis le début de l'année. Elles étaient connues pour adorer les coins sombres, où leurs toiles brillaient et attiraient les insectes crédules.

La Sang de Bourbe Granger était entrée dans l'Armoire à Disparaître.

* * *

><p><em>Ça commence fort !<em>

_N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez__ et je vous dis à TRES bientôt sur une autre de mes fics ! _

_Heibi_


	2. Chapter 2

_Me revoilà avec la suite ! _

_C'est une petite fanfic qui comportera 4 chapitres en tout, et pour vous faire patienter sur mes énormes fanfics telles qu'__**Hysteria**__, __**Undisclosed Desires**__ ou encore __**Black Out**__. _

_J'espère que cela vous plaît !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Heibi_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 2<span>

Il ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil à la table des Gryffondors, et ce qu'il voyait ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Si à côté d'elle, cet idiot de Weasley s'empiffrait comme quatre, Hermione, elle, jouait avec ses aliments du bout de sa fourchette. Elle était pensive. Et il n'aimait pas du tout ça.

Qu'avait-elle entendu de chez Barjow et Beurk ?

Arrivé au dessert, il la vit se servir d'une tarte au chocolat avec des feuilles d'argent. Elle prit sa cuillère, mais pétrissait plus la pâtisserie qu'autre chose. Malefoy était fébrile. Puis soudain, elle releva brusquement la tête vers lui, le toisant de ses yeux ronds. Il se sentit défaillir.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait découvert ?

* * *

><p>– Tu peux me passer les pommes de terre ? demanda Ron.<p>

Distraite, Hermione le regarda à peine.

– Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Harry, inquiet. Tu veux aller voir Madame Pomfresh ?

– Non, non, ça va, dit Hermione. Je me demandais juste si j'aurais le temps d'aller faire mes devoirs à la bibliothèque après le dîner.

C'était, à dire vrai, un demi-mensonge. Entendant à peine Harry et Ron lui dire qu'elle travaillait trop, Hermione se concentrait sur ce qu'elle avait entendu dans l'Armoire à Disparaître. Elle avait décidé de ne rien dire à Harry et Ron pour le moment, non sans avoir tiré ses propres conclusions. Elle savait qu'Harry était comme une pile électrique, à vouloir savoir ce que Malefoy fabriquait dans la Salle sur Demande, et il sauterait sur l'occasion pour justifier ses doutes avec cette semi-conversation louche.

Comme Montague, elle avait été partagé entre le silence du labyrinthe de la Salle sur Demande, et la boutique de Barjow et Beurk. Ayant rencontré le boutiquer avant la rentrée, elle se souvenait parfaitement de sa voix. Mais la voix de femme… dure et sèche… Elle la connaissait aussi.

Lorsque le dessert arriva, Hermione écrasa sa tarte au chocolat de sa fourchette sans même s'en rendre compte.

_« Le Seigneur des Ténèbres… »_

_« Allez le dire à votre cher neveu ! »_

Ce fut le déclic. Hermione leva brusquement la tête et sentit son cœur faire un bond. Il la regardait. C'était une erreur. Ses soupçons étaient confirmés.

Comme sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, Drago Malefoy était un Mangemort et complotait pour Lord Voldemort.

* * *

><p>Malefoy ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la bibliothèque. C'était un lieu étouffant, et il ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment est-ce qu'on pouvait y rester des heures.<p>

Prenant un livre au hasard, il l'ouvrit et s'attabla dans un coin, guettant la Sang-de-Bourbe Granger. Hermione était attablé à l'extrémité de la rangée, plongée dans un livre, et ne l'avait pas remarqué. Elle était concentrée. Jusqu'à ce que…

– Salut, Hermione.

– Oh, Neville ! Tu n'es pas à la salle commune ?

Cet idiot de Londubat se mit en face d'elle, souriant, un livre à la main.

– J'avais besoin d'un livre pour le devoir en sortilèges. Mais justement, puisque tu es là, est-ce que tu peux m'aider pour…

Il resta, agaçant singulièrement Malefoy. Si cette idiote de Granger n'avait pas eu la bêtise de transplaner dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, il ne serait pas en train de la pister pour savoir ce qu'elle soupçonnait ou non ! Dire qu'il avait besoin de finir de réparer l'Armoire…

Un bruissement d'ailes imperceptible lui fit tourner la tête. C'était le hibou familial des Malefoys, et avait un paquet attaché à la patte. Le jeune homme le détacha et déchira le papier kraft. Il laissa tomber dans sa paume une montre à gousset argentée. Fronçant les sourcils, il appuya sur le bouton, faisant pivoter le couvercle fin en argent finement ciselé.

A l'intérieur, figurait le cadran. Mais les aiguilles étaient tordues, et le verre brisé, résultant par de multiples coups de poignard répétés, témoignant d'une rage indicible.

Le jeune Serpentard sentit son estomac se contracter, tandis qu'il saisissait le message de Bellatrix

« _Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente, Drago. Le temps est compté _»

Pâle de rage et tremblant de peur, Malefoy regarda Hermione qui continuait à travailler, Neville en face d'elle…. Et abattit un poing sur le livre ouvert sur la table devant lui.

– Eh bien, on fait une crise de jalousie, jeune étalon ? dit une voix.

Le Serpentard baissa les yeux. C'était une photo du livre qui s'adressait à lui. Un homme qu'il connaissait bien, avec une cape pervenche mettant en valeur ses yeux et des cheveux blonds, brillants, aux ondulations soigneusement étudié. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait pris un livre qu'il avait déjà eu à acheter en cours.

– Je vous en pose, des questions ? rétorqua-t-il à l'attention de Gilderoy Lockhart qui se pavanait sur un balai, le sourire éclatant.

– Enfin, jeune homme, il est tout à fait normal de vouloir plaire à une jeune fille, c'est l'âge. Vous devriez aller au chapitre 7, où j'explique avec détail comment j'ai réussi à séduire une belle sirène aux cheveux châtains, qui voulait pourtant me manger tout cru.

Malefoy eut un rictus. Ce Gilderoy Lockhart était décidemment un idiot jusqu'au bout. Lui, séduire cette Sang-de-Bourbe, Granger. Il avait la nausée rien que d'y penser. Non, ce qu'il fallait, c'était la faire disparaître. Agacé par l'ancien professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal qui vantait ses exploits, il referma le livre d'un coup sec, lui arrachant une plainte.

– Oh, la ferme, bougonna-t-il.

Sur la couverture, cet idiot souriait bêtement et était mis en scène avec un vampire à genoux implorant sa grâce. Malefoy lâcha un soupir en pensant que le seul talent de Lockhart avait été celui de s'approprier la gloire des autres en…

Il se redressa brusquement et eut un déclic. Mais bien sûr ! Pour neutraliser la Granger, il n'avait pas besoin de la faire disparaître, il fallait modifier ses souvenirs. Mais c'était risqué. Il n'avait jamais pratiqué ce sortilège auparavant… et même si sa formation de Mangemort lui avait appris à mieux manipuler sa baguette et réussir plus de sorts, ce qui faisait de lui un meilleur élève en sortilèges…

Si Granger se transformait en légume, Potter et Weasley feraient l'enquête et monteraient automatiquement vers lui.

« Dans ce cas, dit une petite voix, tu n'as droit qu'à un coup ! »

Malefoy se mit à arpenter les étagères du rayon sortilèges, se rapprochant de ce fait d'Hermione et de Neville. Autant en finir dès maintenant, se dit-il.

Il entendit la voix de la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince qui s'approchait des deux Gryffondors.

– La bibliothèque ferme, dit-elle d'une voix morne, assurez-vous de remettre les livres que vous avez pris à la bonne place.

– Oh, Madame Pince, dit Hermione en se levant, j'aimerais emprunter ce livre ?

La sorcière saisit le grimoire de sa main semblable à une serre de vautour, et marmonna en griffonnant la date de retour sur la carte fixée à l'intérieur et sur le registre qu'elle avait toujours avec elle.

– _Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_ ? s'enquit-elle avec un œil suspicieux. C'est pour un devoir ?

Derrière l'étagère, Malefoy se figea. Ça se présentait mal.

– C'est de la lecture du soir, assura Hermione en fourrant le livre dans son sac.

Madame Pince hocha la tête et tourna les talons en répétant de remettre les livres pris à leur place. Neville se tourna vers Hermione et prévint :

– Attention à ne pas faire de cauchemars avec ça. Moi et Seamus on ne compte plus le nombre de fois où tu t'endors avec tous tes livres dans la salle commune.

Hermione hocha la tête, gêné, et Neville prit les livres et son sac dans ses bras.

– Je retourne à la salle commune, annonça-t-il.

– Tu te souviens bien du mot de passe ? demanda Hermione en rassemblant ses affaires.

– Oh, oui, répondit l'étourdi, je les ai notés.

– Attention, Neville, fit Hermione d'un air sérieux, la dernière fois que tu as noté les mots de passe…

Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de la sévère punition que lui avait infligée le professeur McGonagall en troisième année.

Malefoy, de son côté, entendit à peine la réponse de ce benêt de Londubat. Ce dernier venait de lui offrir une opportunité en or. Sortant sa baguette, il la pointa discrètement vers le sac du Gryffondor.

« Cracbadabum ! », dit-il mentalement.

Un bruit de déchirure lui indiqua que les coutures du sac avaient cédé, répandant livres, parchemins, plumes et encriers par terre.

– Oh non ! gémit le Gryffondor en faisant un pas sur le côté.

Mauvaise idée. Il glissa sur une flaque d'encre et s'étala de tout son long.

– Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Hermione en se précipitant pour l'aider.

– Un sac tout neuf, geignit Neville, Mon devoir de botanique est fichu. Et Madame Pince va me tuer.

En effet, les livres étaient complètement tâchés d'encre noire, tout comme les parchemins, les plumes et la robe de sorcier de Neville.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit tout de suite Hermione en posant une main apaisante sur son épaule. Je vais m'occuper de tout ça. Toi, passe à la blanchisserie pour prendre une nouvelle robe de sorcier.

Une robe de Gryffondor…

Malefoy eut une idée saugrenue. Mais non… il ne pouvait pas. C'était trop risqué. S'il se faisait prendre, il risquait de gros ennuis. Sa main frôla la montre à gousset brisée dans sa poche, et les mots sortirent avant même qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

« Accio mots de passe de Gryffondor »

Et sans qu'Hermione ou Neville ne s'en rende compte, un petit rouleau de parchemin s'envolait dans la paume de Malefoy. Le Serpentard laissa Hermione à son petit nettoyage et suivit Neville Londubat qui avait pris le chemin de la blanchisserie de Poudlard après avoir chaleureusement remercié la Gryffondor.

* * *

><p>Jeter un sortilège d'une telle difficulté n'était pas simple, et Malefoy ne pouvait pas se louper. Problème : si Granger continuait ses recherches, il ne tarderait pas à être découvert.<p>

Fort heureusement, il savait que tant que Potter ou Weasley ne le regardaient pas d'une façon plus suspicieuse qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà, cela voulait dire qu'elle la fermait pour le moment.

Mais comme l'avait dit sa tante Bellatrix… le temps était compté.

Malefoy avait emprunté _Réussir ses sortilèges_ à la bibliothèque et s'était mis à la pratique. Comme il ne cherchait pas à la rendre complètement amnésique, il avait besoin de moins de puissance… mais de plus de précision. Il profita de l'après-midi de libre pour s'entraîner sur des gnomes dans la Salle sur Demande, où il resta de longues heures, sautant même le dîner.

C'était des créatures stupides, et en deux heures, il réussit à effacer leur mémoire suffisamment pour qu'ils oublient la configuration du piège qui était devant eux et comment l'éviter. Mais ils pouvaient toujours marcher, jurer à profusions, et courir.

Les examens des premières années tombaient à pic. Il adorait pointer sa baguette sur eux et leur faire oublier leur cours de métamorphose. Cela faisait d'eux des proies faciles, car on accordait leurs oublis fréquents au stress.

Toutefois, Malefoy n'en oubliait pas son but premier : réparer l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il y passait de moins en moins de temps, mais il savait qu'il touchait bientôt au but.

Il comprit qu'il devait passer à l'action au moment où, tapi dans l'ombre pour espionner Granger à la bibliothèque, il la vit tourner la tête vers lui. Instinctivement, il plongea la tête dans son devoir de métamorphose, mais il sentit son regard brûlant sur lui. Elle savait. Il le pressentait. Sa main s'enfonça dans sa poche et il tâta la montre à gousset de sa tante. Il sentit ses doigts buter aussi sur autre chose.

La dernière fois qu'il avait ouvert l'Armoire à Disparaître, il avait eu une surprise en découvrant un bracelet avec plein de breloques argentées.

« Il doit appartenir à cette Sang-De-Bourbe » avait-il pensé, dégoûté.

– Salut, Hermione !

La grosse voix lui fit lever la tête. La bibliothèque était quasiment déserte, et Hermione était dans la rangée juste devant lui. Tordant le cou, il vit le dos d'un élève aux épaules carrés, la silhouette massive et les cheveux drus.

– Cormac, répondit froidement Hermione.

Elle ferma son livre d'un coup sec et se leva.

– Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois y aller, lança-t-elle, bien qu'elle venait d'arriver i peine cinq minutes.

– Tu ne vas pas t'en aller comme ça, enfin, dit le Gryffondor en lui attrapant le bras. J'ai quelque chose à te donner, vu que tu m'as laissé en plan sous la branche de gui à la fête de Slug.

– Oui, j'avais quelque chose d'important à faire, répliqua Hermione en se dégageant d'un coup sec.

– On était quand même venu ensemble, protesta Cormac. Et t'as oublié quelque chose sous la branche de gui…

Granger, sortir avec cet idiot ? Malefoy retint une grimace. Même pour une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était indigne de sa classe. Quand Cormac prit Hermione dans ses bras sans prévenir pour l'embrasser violemment, il sortit sa baguette par réflexe avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait.

En quoi ça le regardait, de toute manière ?

Il n'eut pas à lancer de sort, car Hermione lui décocha une droite qui le propulsa contre l'étagère. Alors, malgré tout le retard qu'elle lui faisait prendre, malgré son sang impur, malgré le fait qu'il la détestait, Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Je compatis, mon vieux, se dit-il en caressant sa joue gauche, je sais quel effet ça fait. »

En effet, il n'avait toujours pas oublié la fois où Hermione l'avait giflée, en troisième année. Ramassant ses affaires, elle fila aussitôt en coup de vent.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez<em>_ et je vous dis à TRES bientôt sur une autre de mes fics ! _

_Heibi_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour ! _

_Voilà la suite de cette petite fanfic !__ La suite arrivera très bientôt ! Et elle est courte, je le préviens !_

_Je vous invite à aller voir ma fic **Undisclosed Desires** qui est **TERMINEE.**_

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et mes followers ! :)_

_**Nebelsue**: J'avoue que c'est une scène que j'ai rajouté à la dernière minute. Je suis contente de l'avoir rajoutée ;)_

_**JustanotherTime**: J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant dans ce cas :D_

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 3<span>

– Vous avez vu l'heure ? Il est interdit de traîner dans les couloirs la nuit ! Vous avez vu l'heure qu'il est ?

Quand est-ce que cette grosse dame qui semblait avoir passé sa vie entière à s'empiffrer de gâteaux allait s'arrêter de parler et le laisser passer ?

– Ver solitaire, marmonna-t-il, baissant la tête pour ne pas que son visage soit vu.

Il avait rabattu la capuche de la robe de Gryffondor qui était bordée de velours et priait pour que tout le monde dorme. Mais si cette pimbêche continuait à parler, Rusard pouvait rappliquer à tout moment. Finalement, le portrait pivota, dévoilant une ouverture dans laquelle il s'empressa de s'engouffrer.

Il regarda autour de lui, ébahi, agréablement surpris. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec la salle commune des Serpentards. Convivialité et chaleur se dégageait des moindres recoins.

Un feu ronflait dans la cheminée près de laquelle se trouvaient des fauteuils moelleux. Il y avait aussi un panneau d'affichage surchargé d'annonces en tout genre : objets trouvés, dates des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard, des entrainements de Quidditch, les grimoires d'occasion à vendre, les cartes de sorcières et sorciers célèbres très rares à échanger.

Malefoy en était jaloux. Il aurait aimé une salle commune comme ça, au lieu du glauque souterrain qui servait de salle commune aux Serpentards.

Un miaulement se fit entendre près de lui, et il vit une masse de poils orangés le toiser de deux yeux jaunes. Il l'avait vu plein de fois dans les bras de Granger : c'était son horrible chat.

Quel manque de goût, pensa-t-il.

Un bruissement non loin de lui le fit lever la tête. Bingo.

Une forme était avachie, la tête enfouie dans ses bras sur une table pleine de livres. Hermione Granger dormait paisiblement, prenant un de ses livres pour oreiller. Une aubaine !

Malefoy marcha sur la pointe des pieds jusqu'à elle et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

Le miaulement de Pattenrond se fit plus fort. Sale chat ! Il crachait et montrait ses dents, en voyant quelqu'un pointer sa baguette sur sa maîtresse.

Chut, sale bête, lui intima silencieusement Malefoy.

Mais il n'était pas prêt à se laisser faire. Il y eut une fraction de seconde, puis Patterond bondit sur le Serpentard, toutes griffes dehors, dans un formidable miaulement semblable à un rugissement.

En temps normal, le Serpentard aurait hurlé de trouille, mais il ne savait pas si c'était l'adrénaline qui le rendait capable de faire tout cela.

« _Petrificus Totalus_ ! »

Pattenrond fut coupé dans son élan, et tomba par terre dans un bruit sec, les quatre pattes en l'air. Soulagé, Malefoy voulut retourner à sa sale besogne, quand il sentit son cœur tomber dans sa poitrine.

Hermione se frottait les yeux, réveillée sans doute par le boucan de son horrible animal de compagnie.

– Pattenrond, mais qu'est-ce que tu…

Elle se figea en voyant que quelqu'un était devant elle.

– Qu'est-ce qui se…, murmura-t-elle en levant la tête.

Tout à coup, Hermione fut complètement réveillée. Devant elle, vêtu aux couleurs de Gryffondor… se trouvait un Drago Malefoy livide, sa baguette sortie. Elle se leva brusquement, et d'une voix encore pâteuse qu'elle voulait pleine de mépris, elle lança :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment es-tu…

Il ne répondit pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre après tout ? J'ai volé une robe de Gryffondor, les mots de passe de ce crétin de Londubat, tout ça pour te faire oublier tout ce que tu as entendu ? Néanmoins, Hermione dut comprendre son but final, car elle se jeta sur sa baguette. Malefoy réagit aussitôt :

– _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette d'Hermione effectua un bond et atterrit au pied du mur.

– Désolé, Granger, mais tu es un obstacle à ma mission. Il va falloir que j'en finisse.

Hermione tremblait devant lui, mais il ne savait pas si c'était de peur, ou de colère mêlée à la frustration de se retrouver désarmée.

– Harry avait donc raison sur toi, dit-elle les dents serrés. Je n'ai rien dit parce que je ne pouvais pas croire que tu sois coupable mais…

Il eut un rictus narquois.

– Ne pas me croire coupable ? Enfin, Granger, tu me connais…

– Justement, répliqua celle-ci. Je ne pouvais pas croire que même quelqu'un d'aussi prétentieux et égoïste que toi puisse faire une chose pareille. Tu… tu n'es pas comme Voldemort, Malefoy.

Il la prit à la gorge et la plaqua contre le mur tapissé de rouge de la salle, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur.

– Comment oses-tu prononcer le nom du Seigneur des Ténèbres avec tes lèvres souillées, Sang-De-Bourbe ? siffla-t-il.

– Regarde-toi Malefoy, murmura Hermione qui luttait contre la douleur lancinante à l'arrière de son crâne. Ecoute-toi parler… Tu n'es pas comme ces gens…Tu n'es pas comme ta tante… Bellatrix est…

– N'essaie pas de savoir ce que je suis ou ne suis pas, Granger, maugréa-t-il. J'ai été choisi.

Il s'écarta d'elle, et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Hermione perdit l'équilibre et tomba, cherchant à reprendre son souffle. Elle se massa la nuque, et reprit avec entêtement :

– Est-ce là la personne que tu sers, Malefoy ? Un lâche qui utilise un enfant à de sombres desseins ?

Un enfant… elle le traitait comme sa mère. Elle aussi croyait qu'il était trop fragile, trop faible. Hermione s'avança et continua :

– Désolée, Malefoy, mais il est hors de question que je te laisse m'attaquer.

Et elle pointa sa baguette sur lui. Malefoy ouvrit de grands yeux, et se rendit compte qu'il l'avait plaquée contre le mur près duquel sa baguette était tombée, et qu'elle s'était laissé tomber exprès pour la ramasser.

Il réfléchit à toute vitesse. La situation prenait une tournure qu'il n'aimait pas. Il lui fallait ruser pour la renverser à son avantage.

– Je ne tiens pas à te faire du mal, mais comme tu as fait du mal à mon chat…

A son grand étonnement, Malefoy baissa sa baguette.

– Très bien, je me rends, dit-il. Tu donneras ça à Londubat en lui disant d'arrêter de les laisser traîner n'importe où.

Il lui lança le parchemin où étaient griffonnés les mots de passe des Gryffondor. Hermione l'attrapa au vol, et le regarda sans comprendre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu…

– Désolé, Granger, lança-t-il. Mais je crois qu'il est temps d'en finir.

Elle baissa les yeux et remarqua avec stupeur que même s'il avait baissé le bras, sa baguette pointait toujours vers elle.

– _Expe_…

Mais il fut plus rapide. Un éclair blanc percuta Hermione de plein fouet, et la fit chanceler. Tout devint flou et elle se sentit tomber.

Malefoy la rattrapa aussitôt avant que le vacarme n'attire de nouveaux visiteurs indésirables. Il la regarda, endormie par le sortilège.

– A plus, Granger.

* * *

><p>– Je te l'ai déjà dit, Goyle, soupira Malefoy en s'efforçant de baisser la voix.<p>

Il en avait marre des questions incessantes de son camarade de classe.

– J'ai été pas mal occupé ces derniers jours, il a fallu faire face à des imprévus. Tu n'as rien à savoir, de toute manière.

– Tu n'es qu'un imbécile, rétorqua Goyle en le coupant froidement. Ce que je te demande, c'est juste de me…

– Eh bien, les interpella une voix autoritaire.

Les deux Serpentards levèrent la tête et vit que le professeur McGonagall les toisaient d'un air sévère. Malefoy ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant que tous les regards de la classe étaient braqués sur eux. Il détestait ça.

– Comme Monsieur Goyle semble en savoir plus que moi sur le sujet de la métamorphose uni-pluri élémentaire, lança le professeur McGonagall, je suppose que vous pourrez montrer à la classe l'étendue de vos talents.

Goyle grogna quelque chose dans sa barbe et fixa de ses petits yeux le morceau de tissu qu'ils étaient censés métamorphoser. Le gros Serpentard agita sa baguette brusquement, mais il ne réussit qu'à enflammer son outil de travail.

Malefoy s'écarta aussitôt le plus loin possible des flammes.

– Médiocre, commenta froidement la directrice des Gryffondors en éteignant le feu d'un coup de baguette. C'est justement le mouvement de baguette qui fait défaut à bon nombre d'entre vous dans cette classe, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la classe pour les prendre à témoin. Le mouvement doit être lent, mais surtout ample. Vous devez faire preuve de concentration. Miss Patil, à vous maintenant.

Parvati ne réussit qu'à produire de maigres étincelles. Le tissu de Lavande craqua dans toute sa longueur. Hermione ne put s'empêcher de retenir un rire peu charitable face à sa rivale qui lui lança un regard noir. Comme pour lui donner une leçon, la Gryffondor se concentra, fit tournoyer lentement sa baguette. Son tissu se transforma en un énorme coussin moelleux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, personne, à part Hermione, n'avait réussi l'exercice. Le professeur McGonagall aida quelques élèves, passant devant eux et faisant des commentaires pour les aider à s'améliorer. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant Malefoy.

– Et vous, Monsieur Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard fit tournoyer sa baguette et sa pièce de tissu se métamorphosa en un coussin vert sombre en satin bourré de plumes. Le professeur McGonagall était surprise, avant de lâcher un bref sourire et d'accorder dix points à Serpentard.

Malefoy vit Hermione, la seule à part lui, se tourner vers lui en même temps que les autres, surprise. Il était généralement de coutume que tous aient à pratiquer un exercice de métamorphose comme devoir à défaut de n'avoir eu aucun résultat satisfaisant en classe. Tous sauf Hermione. Celle-ci cligna les yeux de surprise en voyant que le Serpentard aussi avait parfaitement réussi l'exercice.

Il croisa son regard et la vit se détourner aussitôt, sans doute pour éviter son regard froid.

Quand la cloche sonna et qu'il rangea ses affaires dans son sac, il entendit Ron, qui passait près de lui, souffler à Harry.

– Il s'est entraîné en cachette ou quoi ?

Soupirant, il boucla son sac et sortit à son tour, un petit sourire en coin.

Quelques étages plus haut, dans la tour des Gryffondor, Pattenrond somnolait sur un pouf en velours rouge sombre, le même rouge des robes de sorciers des Gryffondors.

« _Désolé pour la pétrification, sale chat_ »

* * *

><p>– Salut, dit Harry en s'asseyant près d'Hermione.<p>

Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Ron et se renfrogna. Celui-ci était encore avec cette cruche de Lavande qui l'embrassait à pleine bouche. Pas étonnant qu'Harry ne vienne lui tenir compagnie, son air las montrait que lui aussi était fatigué de subir constamment la présence de Lavande.

– Eh bien, comment se présente l'entraînement de Quidditch ? demanda Hermione, soucieuse d'engager la conversation avec son ami.

Ce dernier parla de tactique, et bien qu'Hermione n'y connaisse rien en Quidditch, elle n'en montra rien. La conversation dériva ensuite sur le sujet qui exaspéra Harry. Mais Hermione ne pouvait le laisser tranquille.

– Tu n'as donc toujours pas trouvé comment arracher à Slughorn son véritable souvenir ? demanda-t-elle, ignorant le soupir d'exaspération de son ami.

– Hermione, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas aussi simple ! Il me fuit comme la peste ! Mais ce n'est pas ce qui me préoccupe pour le moment…

Elle sut de quoi il parlait et maugréa :

– Oh, Harry, je t'en prie…

– Mais c'est important ! insista l'Elu. Vu l'empoisonnement de Katie…

– Tu ne sais même pas ce que Malefoy prépare, pourquoi t'acharnes-tu sur lui alors que Dumbledore t'a confié une mission ?

– Hermione, tu as bien transplané par erreur dans la Salle sur Demande, non ? fit Harry désespéré. Dans ce cas, l'endroit où tu as atterri…

– Je te signale que la Salle sur Demande peut prendre tout et n'importe quelle forme, et on ne sait pas ce que Malefoy y fabrique, répondit Hermione, qui commençait à perdre patience. De toute façon, rien n'est moins sûr avec tes accusations qui d'ailleurs semblent de plus en plus folles au fil des jours.

Elle jeta par réflexe un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentards pendant qu'Harry levait les yeux au ciel. Malefoy semblait plongé dans son manuel de cours et ne lui prêtait aucune attention.

– Tiens, fit Harry, Cormac ne cherche plus à t'aborder, maintenant ?

Hermione suivit son regard et vit McLaggen détourner aussitôt le regard quand elle posa les yeux sur lui.

– Oh, disons qu'il s'est comporté comme le plus ignoble des trolls et que je lui ai bien fait comprendre ce que j'en pensais, dit-elle froidement en reportant son attention sur sa salade.

Neville se laissa tomber à côté d'eux, produisant un son strident dès qu'il ouvrait la bouche. Il fit un signe à Hermione qui se bouchait les oreilles, comme leurs voisins à la table des Gryffondor.

– A…Attends, Neville ! dit-elle en sortant sa baguette, une main sur son oreille droite.

Elle tapota la bouche du Gryffondor en marmonnant « _Finite_ ».

– Merci, dit enfin Neville d'une voix étranglée tandis qu'Harry et Seamus poussait un soupir de soulagement. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé, je voulais m'entraîner pour le cours de sortilèges et… j'ai dû mal prononcer la formule.

– Ce n'est pas grave, soupira Hermione. Oh, j'oubliais.

Elle fouilla pendant un moment dans son sac et lui tendit un bout de parchemin.

– Ce sont les mots de passe, dit-elle, tu as dû les perdre quand tu es tombé dans la bibliothèque la dernière fois, et comme j'ai pris tous tes livres pour les nettoyer, j'ai dû les prendre par inadvertance.

Neville la remercia de balbutiements confus et Hermione lui donna le parchemin, sans se rendre compte que deux paires d'yeux gris la scrutaient.

* * *

><p>Ils sortaient de la Grande Salle quand Ron, s'extirpant à grand-peine des griffes de Lavande, rejoignit Harry. Hermione bifurqua aussitôt de l'autre côté, n'ayant aucune envie d'engager la conversation avec lui.<p>

Un cri les fit tous tourner la tête.

Cormac McLaggen fit une chute spectaculaire et glissa à plat ventre sur deux bons mètres dans le couloir, sous les quolibets des Serpentards avant de s'arrêter aux pieds d'Hermione qui recula aussitôt.

La sorcière se souvenait qu'Harry lui avait dit qu'il en avait été victime lui aussi, lorsque l'Armée de Dumbledore avait été découverte par Ombrage. Celui qui l'avait lancé était le même qu'aujourd'hui.

– Maléfice du Croche-Pied, McLaggen, lança Malefoy avec un sourire goguenard en le dépassant.

Pendant un moment, Hermione eut la vision du Malefoy de toujours, prétentieux et arrogant, si différent de celui déprimé et au bord de la nausée qu'elle avait vu ses derniers mois. Elle fronça les sourcils. Est-ce que quelque chose s'était passé qui le rendait heureux ?

Il la toisa avant de la pousser d'un coup d'épaule en lançant :

– T'es sur mon chemin, Sang-De-Bourbe. Dégage !

Harry fut sur le point de se ruer sur Malefoy quand Hermione l'arrêta aussitôt.

– Non ! dit-elle aussitôt. Laisse, c'est un idiot, c'est tout.

* * *

><p>Plus tard, lorsqu'Hermione se rendit à la bibliothèque, elle mit la main dans sa poche, et sentit quelque chose.<p>

Son bracelet. Un cadeau de Ginny. Une chaîne en argent avec plein de breloques en argent diverses : une baguette magique, un balai, un livre, une licorne, un chaudron, un chapeau de sorcier, une maison, une clé…

Elle croyait l'avoir perdu lors du transplanage dans l'Armoire à Disparaître. Haussant les épaules, elle le remit à son poignet rapidement avant de prendre ses livres et s'attabler à une table, passant devant un livre fraîchement remis en rayon.

_Des Grandes Noirceurs de la Magie_

Mais Hermione ne le remarqua pas. Pas plus qu'elle ne remarqua qu'il y avait une nouvelle breloque à son bracelet : une pierre noire, cachée sous l'amas des babioles argentées. Si Hermione avait été plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué que Malefoy ne portait plus cette bague qui ne le quittait plus depuis le début de l'année.

* * *

><p><em>Je vous retrouve très bientôt pour l'épilogue qui sera très court, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)<em>

_Quoiqu'il en soit,** le thème des sortilèges de la Mémoire est repris dans ma fic Black Out**, si ça vous intéresse !_

_A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à commenter !_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour ! _

_Voilà l'épilogue de cette fanfic qui clôt ce petit bonus! Une fin qui est courte, je le préviens !_

_Je vous invite à aller voir ma fic _**_Undisclosed Desires_**_ qui est _**_TERMINEE, _**_ainsi que_**_Hysteria_**_et n'hésitez pas à y laisser un commentaire (eh oui ! lecteur fantôme, c'est à toi que je m'adresse !)_

_Merci à tous mes reviewers et mes followers !__ :)_

_**Nebelsue**__ : Eh bien, j'espère que cette fin t'apportera la réponse ! ) _

_Et bonne lecture qui sera rapide j'en conviens !_

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

– Apparemment, il n'est nulle part, dit Ron en regardant la Carte du Maraudeur. Il ne peut être que dans la Salle sur Demande.

Hermione sortit sa baguette magique, et regarda Ginny, qui paraissait livide.

– Hey, dit-elle à la sœur de Ron, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller pour Harry.

– Mais on ne sait pas où il est parti, fit la rousse, livide. Il ne m'a même pas dit « au revoir » avant de partir. Tu crois qu'il reviendra ?

– Bien sur, assura Hermione, Harry est avec Dumbledore, il ne risque rien. Il va nous revenir.

Elle lui tapota l'épaule, et reporta son attention sur la carte du Maraudeur. Dans le bureau de Rogue, on voyait les points indiquant « Neville Londubat » et « Luna Lovegood ».

– J'espère qu'on n'a pas raté Malefoy, dit-elle en frissonnant. Ça fait presque une heure qu'on est là.

Ron tapota la carte en marmonnant « _Méfait accompli _» et fourra le parchemin dans la poche de sa robe.

– Tenez-vous prêtes, dit-il en brandissant sa baguette. Il faut les neutraliser avant qu'il ne nous repère.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se plaquèrent contre le mur, leurs baguettes respectives serrées contre leur poitrine. Mais dans la précipitation, Ron heurta un portrait.

– Oh, attention ! dit un vieux sorcier, vous allez renverser la théière !

– Restez donc tranquille ! bougonna Ron dans un chuchotement.

– Ron, je t'en prie, supplia Hermione.

Mais trop tard, le sorcier du tableau piaillait à qui mieux-mieux que sa robe de sorcier était fichue. Les habitants des autres tableaux se joignirent à lui pour l'approuver ou bien lui dire qu'il exagérait. Le boucan était trop grand pour que Malefoy ne les repère pas.

– Laissez, on passe à l'attaque, dit Ginny en se mettant à découvert, brandissant sa baguette sur Malefoy.

Le Serpentard les avait repéré. Il serrait quelque chose contre lui et paraissait livide. Hermione fronça les sourcils en voyant que c'était une vieille main desséchée.

– Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il … ?

– Attention ! s'écria Ron en voyant Malefoy lever la main.

Mais il ne cherchait pas à les attaquer. Il lança quelque chose en l'air, alors que les trois Gryffondors se tenaient prêt à l'attaque. Soudain, tout devint d'un noir d'encre.

– Ron ? Ginny ?

– Où êtes-vous ?

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione s'aplatit contre le mur pour tenter de se repérer. Elle voulait envoyer des sortilèges, mais avait peur de toucher Ron ou Ginny.

– Lumos ! tenta-t-elle.

Aucune réaction. Il faisait toujours aussi noir. A côté d'elle, elle entendit Ginny l'imiter, mais le résultat ne fut pas plus satisfaisant. Collé au mur d'en face, Ron tenta « Incendio » sans plus de succès.

– Où est Malefoy ? demanda le roux dans la pénombre.

Mais aucun d'eux n'entendait le Serpentard.

– Il nous faut aller dans un couloir éclairé, décida Hermione. Tous…

– Attend, j'entends des bruits de pas, dit Ginny à côté d'elle.

Tous se turent. Effectivement, des gens approchaient. Hermione fit deux pas, la baguette brandie, tentant de lancer un quelconque sort pour stopper la route de ceux qui approchaient. Lorsque les pas devinrent proches, elle lança mentalement :

« _Expell_… »

Le reste de la formule se perdit dans une bruyante inspiration de surprise. Une poigne de fer s'était refermée sur son poignet pour la tirer à l'écart. Elle toucha l'autre mur, et comprit que c'était Ron qui l'avait tirée jusque là.

– R…Ron, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle quasi-inaudible. Ils sont là.

Ils passèrent à deux centimètres d'elle. Des Mangemorts. Ron la lâcha, et elle tâtonna dans le couloir avec lui et Ginny jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignirent un couloir éclaira.

– Merci, souffla Hermione à l'adresse de son ami.

Mais déjà, Lupin et Tonks couraient vers eux.

* * *

><p>– <em>Stupéfix !<em>

– _Avada Kedavra !_

Lupin se jeta sur le côté et évita l'éclair vert de peu, qui frappa Gibbons de plein fouet. Le Mangemort s'écroula, les bras en croix. Hermione et Ginny affrontaient à deux un énorme Mangemort masqué et blond. Ses sortilèges passaient à côté des deux Gryffondors, sous l'influence du Félix Félicis. Heureusement que Harry leur en avait laissé, sinon, elles seraient déjà mortes. Mais ayant partagé entre tous les membres de l'Ordre, Hermione sentait que les effets de la potion de chance étaient en train de s'estomper.

– Hermione ! Ginny ! Repliez-vous !

Tonks se mit devant eux, aux côtés de Lupin. Fenrir Greyback venait d'en finir avec Bill

– Non ! cria Ginny en voyant le corps inerte de son frère.

Hermione eut un hoquet d'horreur, et cette seconde d'inattention faillit coûter cher aux deux filles.

Fendant l'air de sa baguette en direction de Ginny, le Mangemort lança un éclair violet.

– Attention ! s'écria Hermione en se jetant sur Ginny.

Elle la couvrit de son corps, attendant le choc. Mais si elle sentit l'éclair lui entailler la peau, son poignet lui brûler, mais, bizarrement, aucune douleur ne vint.

– A couvert ! beugla Ron en prenant les deux filles par le bras.

Ginny scruta Hermione à la recherche de blessures éventuelles, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, ni sur le torse, ni sur le dos de la sorcière.

– Félix Félicis m'a sauvé, bredouilla-t-elle, bénissant la potion de chance.

Hermione se trompait.

Tout comme elle croirait toute sa vie que c'était Ron qui l'avait écartée du chemin des Mangemorts dans le couloir de la Salle sur Demande, elle croirait aussi que les effets du Félix Félicis avait duré jusque-là.

Au lendemain du meurtre d'Albus Dumbledore, on découvrait, alors que la lamentation du phénix, une minuscule breloque de bracelet, de la forme d'une petite pierre noire, brisée et réduite en cendres.

Le vent dispersa les vestiges de ce secret à jamais enterré au pied de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà !<em>

_Une fin très courte, un Dramione très light, et surtout le plus IC que j'ai pu le faire. _

_Bon, j'entends déjà les échos de « Remboursez ! Remboursez ! On nous a promis du Dramione, on veut du Dramione ! » _

_Malheureusement, la concrétisation de ce couple ne se verra pas ici. Mais pour ceux en manque, je m'excuse d'une part, et je les encourage à aller voir mes autres Dramione, où vous aurez cette concrétisation que vous voulez tant !_

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire__, et je vous dis à très bientôt sur une autre de mes fics !_

_Heibi_

**_EDIT A LIRE SI VOUS N'AVEZ PAS COMPRIS LA FIN !_**

**_Bon, je fais cette edit, car je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous n'ont pas compris la fin et l'histoire de la pierre noire ! _**

**_En réalité, la pierre de Malefoy était une protection pour Hermione, quand le Mangemort l'a frappée du sortilège, la pierre l'a protégée, c'est pour cela qu'elle s'est brisée sous l'impact. Vous comprenez mieux ?  
><em>**

**_Snif, bon, je crois que j'ai mal calculé mon coup si personne n'a compris... T_T Auteure de pacotille que je suis_**

**_Oserais-je quand même dire que j'espère que vous comprendrez mes autres fics ? :S_**

**_A bientôt tout le monde et n'hésitez pas à lâcher un com' pour plus d'éclaircissement, ou juste pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ! _**

**_Heibi_**


End file.
